Hogwarts Years: Forever Lived
by Nulpunkt
Summary: Das ist eine übersetztung aus dem Englischen!Mir gehört da rein garnichts.(Schade)Nun ja es geht in der geschichte um Lily,James und noch viel mehr!Aber lest am besten selbst!


Hogwarts Years: Forever Lived  
  
Dies ist eine übersetzung aus dem Englischen.Diese Story hat also wer anderes geschrieben,nicht ich.(Würde ich ja gern den diese Geschichte ist echt klasse!)  
  
O.K. also eigentlich gehören dan alle Rechte JeanieBeanie33 die diese wundervolle Geschichte geschrieben hat.Ich nur übersetzten.Kapito?Guut jetzt lasst uns mit der Geschichte anfangen!  
  
Hallo, ist mein Name Lilie Evans, und dieses ist meine Geschichte  
  
von Hogwarts, einer magische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
  
Ich erzähle Ihnen über meine ersten Freunde in den Jahren, meine  
  
guten Zeiten und schlechte Zeiten mit ihnen, meine Feinde und  
  
selbstverständlich, Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, daß Sie an die Magie glauben,  
  
die ich im Augenblick verspüre. Ist hier der Tag, daß ich sie alle zuerst  
  
erlernte.  
  
Lilie Evans wachte auf als der Sonnenschein in ihrem ordentlichen  
  
Schlafzimmer hereinstrahlte.Ihr Zimmer,das weiße Wände und einen Rand an der Oberseite und an  
  
der Unterseite hatte, die mit Rosen, Fliedern, Veilchen und  
  
selbstverständlich gefüllt wurden, Lilien mit grünen Blättern war wirklich sehr schön und ordentlich  
  
Lilie Marie Evans, hatte glattes, schönes dunkelrotes Haar. Sie war etwas bleich und  
  
ätwas klein für ihr Alter. Und da war eine andere Sache, die  
  
die größte Sache von allen war. Außerordentliche, hellgrüne Augen,  
  
die funkelten, als sie glücklich war.  
  
"Nun,wieder ein normaler Tag,"sagte Lily zu sich.Oh,wie falsch sie lag.Lily ging hinunter in die Küche uns sah wie ihre Mutter,Rose Evans,ihr Lieblingsfrühstück machte:Eier,Pfankuchen und Toast mit ihrem berühmten Speck.Lily lächelte und setzte sich.  
  
Na da haben wir ja unser Geburtstagskind!" sagte Lilys Mutter mit einem Britischem Aktzent.Ihre Mutter war eigentlich aus Irland aber sie wohnte schon so lange in England das sie vergessen hatte so zu sprechen.Es sei den sie sagte "ich" oder "mein".Ihre Mutter hatte auch glattes,und dunkles Rotes Haar und war auch etwas blas,aber etwas schlanker als Lily.Lily war so etwas wie ihr "mini-ich" außer das ihre Mutter blaue Augen hatte und nicht grüne.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Lilys Vater,Eric Evans hinunter.Er lächelte."Hallo,mein hübsches Geburtstagskind!"sagte er fröhlich.Eric hatte kurzes,blondes Haar und Lilys berühmten grünen Augen die funkelten.  
  
"Nun,wan können wir dein leckeres,berühmtes Frühstück kosten?" fragte Eric und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.  
  
"Wen Petunia runter kommt." sagte sie.Petunia war Lilys zwei Jahre ältere Schwester.Petunia hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen.Wie Lily war sie etwas blas.Aber sie war nicht schlanker.Petunia war nicht süß und nett wie Lily.Sie war ein nerviges Mädchen das bald 13 werden würde.Sie war gierig und für nichts dankbar.Aber,sie war wie Lily nach einer Blume benannt.  
  
Alle Frauen in Roses Familie waren nach Blumen benannt.Es gab viele Violets,Roses, Lilys,Petunias,Lilacs,and Daisys.Lily war die 4 Lily in ihrer Familie.Petunia war die 3 und Rose war die 2.Nur Lily dachte das sich das mal ändern würde.Lily dachte darüber nach ob sie,wen sie ein Kind bekam,es vieleicht Rose zu nennen.Aber sie wusste nicht das sie nicht mal das alter 22 erreichen würde.(Naja,wir wissen alle warum)  
  
Gerade dan kam Petunia die Treppe herrunter.Sie hatte im gegensatz zu den anderen immer noch ihre Pyjamas an.Rose hatte ein Hemd an das Lily ihr einmal geschenkt hatte an.Es war hellblau wie ihre Augen.Dazu hatte sie noch eine weiße Hose an.Eric hatte ein schönes grünes Hemd und eine blaue Jeans.Lily hatte ein paar alte Jeans und ein grünes Hemd mit einem Kleeblatt in der Mitte.Ihr Lieblingsort den es war ihre Heimat und ihre Kultur.  
  
"Morgen Papa,Mama und Balg."sagte Petunia.  
  
"Morgen,Petty"sagte Lily.Petunia grunzte.Lily wusste das sie nicht gerne Petty genannt wurde.  
  
"Mädchen!"sagte Eric."Lily,Petunia!Stop!Und Petunia was hast du zu Lily gesagt?"  
  
"Alles gute zum Geburtstag."sagte Petunia in einem klaren Ton das sie es nicht ernst meinte.  
  
"Ja,Lily wird 11 und ich erwarte von dir das du net zu ihr bist."sagte Lilys Mutter."Sie ist auch net zu deinem Gebnurtstag."  
  
"Ja,Mutter."sagte Petunia und setzte sich.  
  
"Ok,gebt mir den Honig mal rüber."sagte Eric grinsend.Rose lächelte.  
  
"Hier,Eric,Lily,Petunia."sagte Rose lächelnd und gab jedem ein bisschen auf ihren Teller.   
  
"Danke,Mum."sagten Lily und Petunia zugleich.  
  
"Ja,Danke Mami"sagte Eric mit einem Babyton.Rose schupfte ihn leicht.  
  
"Du bist ein erwachsener Man."sagte Rose"Und ich bin deine Frau.Das heißt du sagst "Danke,Schatz." oder "Danke,Rose."  
  
"Ok,Rose"sagte Eric grinsend."Ich versuche nur die Stimmung aufzufrischen."  
  
"Du frischt wohin du kommst die Stimmung auf."sagte Rose.Gerande da hörten sie den Briefschlitz klappern.  
  
"Ich holls"sagte Lily.Sie stürmte zur Tür,schnappte die Briefe,öffnete die Tür,grabschte die Zeitung und schloß die Tür schnell.Sie rannte zurück zur Küche wo ihr Vater auf die Uhr schaute.  
  
"Wie lang?"fragte Lily außer Atem.  
  
"20 Sekunden."sagte Eric und lächelte.  
  
"Ja,ein neuer Rekord."sagte Lily und klatschte in ihre Hände.Sie schaute die Briefe an.Lily kam zu einem dicken Brief.Vorne stand:  
  
Miss L. Evans,Das Blumenzimmer,Little Winging,Surrey  
  
"Hier,Papi."sagte Lily und gab ihm die restlichen Briefe.Aber Petunia rief:"Papi sie hat noch einen!"und versuchte ihn aus ihren Händen zu grabschen.   
  
"Petunia hör auf."sagte Eric."Lily was steht ob-was ist den?"Lily las den Brief und ihr Mund klappte herunter.  
  
"Nun,was steht den da?"fragte Rose und ging zu Lily hinüber.Lily begann zu lesen:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI Schuleiter:Albus Dumbledore  
  
Liebe Mr.Evans,  
  
Wir freuen uns ihnen zu sagten das sie in Hogwarts,der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden.Nebenbei finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher.  
  
Die Schule beginnt am 1.September.Wir erwarten ihre Eule bis spätestens 31.Juli   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
Lily las zu ende.  
  
"H-hör auf mit dem Quatsch."sagte Rose"Was steht wirklich oben?"  
  
"Das habe ich gerade gesagt"sagte Lily"Was bedeuted das?"  
  
"I-Ich glaube das heißt das du eine Hexe bist."sagte Eric."Eine gute Hexe."  
  
"A-Also ist sie abnormal?"sagte Petunia."Ich wusste es!"  
  
"Petunia nen Lily nicht abnormal"sagte Rose streng.Kurz herschte eine peinliche Stille.  
  
"Oh ich kanns nicht glauben."sagte Rose."Unsere jüngste ist eine Hexe!"  
  
"Ja,ich dachte mir das schon."sagte Eric."Meine Großtante war eine."  
  
Oh unsere Tochter ist eine Hexe."sagte Rose den Tränen nahe."Eine wundervolle!Und das an ihrem 11 Geburtstag."  
  
"Ich kanns nicht glauben."sagte Petunia."Ihr seid nicht meine Eltern.Wer würde schon feiern das meine Schwester eine-eine Hexe ist!"  
  
"Petunia!"schrie Eric."Wie kannst du uns und deine Schwester nur so beleidigen!Du wirst nicht mit diesem Vornon Dursley ausgehen.Du wirst absagen!"  
  
"Aber Dad!" schrie Petunia."Ich hab mich seit Wochen darauf gefreut!Vernon würde mich nicht mehr mögen!"  
  
"Unsinn!"sagte Rose."Wen Vernon so nett ist wie du ihn beschreibst,dan wird er verstehen das du deine Schwester beleidigt hast und das du bestraft werden musstest."  
  
"Ja,und du solltest ihm lieber auch nicht sagten das Lily eine Hexe ist."sagte Eric."Oder du wirst mit niemanden mehr ausgehen.Denk darüber nach,mit niemandem."  
  
"Schön!"schrie Petunia.Sie schubste ihren Stuhl nach hinten an die Wand und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Petunia."schrie Eric und rannte die Treppe hinauf.Rose schaute Lily an.  
  
"Nun,wann kaufen wir dir den deine Schulsachen?"fragte sie.  
  
"Um,wie wärs mit heute?"fragte Lily.  
  
"Ich denke das ist O.K."sagte Rose lächelnd."Also,was müssen wir besorgen?"  
  
"Hm,mal sehen."sagte Lily und schaute das andere Blatt an."Oben steht...  
  
HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Uniform  
  
Erstklässler brauchen:  
  
Drei Sätze normale Arbeits Roben (Schwarz)  
  
Ein normaler Spitzhut(Schwarz) für den Tag  
  
Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachefell oder ähnliches)  
  
Ein Wintermantel(Schwarz)  
  
Alle Kleidungsstücke müssen mit Namensschildern versehen werden.  
  
Zauberbücher  
  
Alle Kursteilnehmer sollten eine Kopie von jedem vom folgenden Büchern  
  
haben:  
  
Das Buch der Zaubersprüche(Jahr 1) von Gladys Macranda  
  
Die Geschichte der Magie von Mandy Glossal  
  
Magische Theorie von Adalbert Waffling  
  
Ein Führer für Anfänger vür Verwandlung von Tori Dru  
  
Magische Kräuter und Pilze, A tausend durch Kaylan Hawkings  
  
Magische Tränke und Entwürfe, ein Führer von Logan  
  
Morchan  
  
Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind von Bruce  
  
Lorence   
  
Ein Führer für die Schwarzen Künste  
  
Cassandra Burton   
  
Ein Führer für die Sterne und ihre Bedeutungen von Michelle Norton  
  
Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen!Ich werde nicht so schnell ein neues Kapitel reinmachen können weil die einfach zu lang sind.Es kann durchaus bis zu zwei Wochen dauern!(Ich fahre bald auch Schikurs eine Woche weg also werd ich nicht schreiben können!) 


End file.
